Jeff Sheridan
Owner of mortuaries and crematoriums, Jeff Sheridan is the twin brother of Buckland Auction House appraiser Jack Sheridan. Quick Facts Full Name: Jeff Sheridan Species: Human Gender: Male Birthdate: 1970s Birthplace: San Francisco (presumably) Hair Color: Sandy Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Sibling(s): Jack Sheridan Portrayed By: Lochlyn Munro Prue Halliwell's Encounter While Charmed One Prue Halliwel was in town, she saw one of the Sheridan brothers walk around a street corner and another one appear in a coffee shop. Not realizing that Jack had a twin, she thought that he used the Warlock power of Blinking. Warlock Confusion Prue returned to Halliwell Manor where she told her sister Piper about the incident and Piper shared her concern that the neighbor, Dan Gordon was a warlock as well. Resorting to the Book of Shadows for something to help them discover if the two men were warlocks, they found an entry entitled To Hear Secret Thoughts and thought they could use it to hear Jack and Dan's thoughts to see if they were thinking about evil. : The two cast the spell and hearing that it worked, Prue proceeded to meet with Jack, who actually sent Jeff to meet her. Prue and Jeff talked to one another and she asked him about his past and she heard his thoughts about corpses and burnt bodies, leaving her to conclude he truly was a warlock. She then returned to the Manor and informed Piper what she had heard. : At the Manor however, Phoebe informed Prue and Piper they could do a simple test to confirm if they truly warlocks, by pricking the men to see if they bleed. If they bled, they were human because warlocks don't bleed. Prue and Piper proceeded to Buckland's where Prue stood in front of a table with an athame as Piper stood behind the door, planning to freeze Jack so Prue could perform the test. : As Jack walked into the conference room, Piper froze him and Prue retrieved the athame and went to Jack, grabbing his hand, pricking it. Nothing happened but Piper reminded her that he was frozen so hewouldn't bleed, but then Jeff walked in wearing a colorful orange Hawaiian shirt and Piper froze him too. Piper suggested twin warlocks but then Prue said they could just be twins andtoo unfreeze them, telling her if "that prick" didn't bleed, it meant both of them were evil. She unfroze the two men and Jack let out an "ow" as the prick on his hand bled, revealing he was human. : As Jeff asked Jack what the matter was, they explained they used to play tricks on people growing up and that it was Jeff that Prue met with earlier. Jeff revealed he worked in mortuaries/crematoriums and Prue realized that was why he was thinking about dead bodies and burnt corpses. Prue then slapped Jack across the face for pulling the prank and as Jeff laughed, she slapped him as well, telling him it was for thinking he wouldn't get slapped. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Mortals Category: Season 2